Sueños
by Annie-chan Diethel
Summary: Los sueños pueden ser plácidamente crueles... Felicidades Ilye! Mi regalo de cumpleaños!


.. **Título:**Sueños ..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..  
.. **Categoría:** Lemon/Elricest ..  
.. **Disclaimer:**Si fma fuese mío juro que la peli no hubiese sido ni tan fria,ni tan poco sangrienta, ni tan decenteni tan puritana, y hubiese sido una autentica revindicacion del elricest en su estado mas puro ..  
.. **Notas Especiales: _Feliz cumpleaños, Ilye!_** (atrasado... -.-) Este fic es todo tuyo, puedes criticarlo, alabarlo, escupirlo... lo que quieras xD solo espero que te guste. Te deseo que cumplas muchos mas y que ojalá sigas siendo tan buena (o mejor) escritora, dibujante y persona. Con mucho cariño y sobre todo admiración!

* * *

Estaba solo.

Solo en un mundo frío y desolador, solo en una casa agobiantemente grande, solo en una habitación oscura.

Acompañado por el sentimiento de vacío al que jamás podría acostumbrarse, por los plateados y tenues rayos de la luna y por el helor propio de la época.

En pocas palabras, si Munich de por sí sola para él apestaba, aquel día llegaba a alcances irritantes y odiosos. Quería volver a casa y abandonar la soledad de aquel lugar.

- Más o menos, ya debe ser la hora...- murmuró bajo las sábanas- A partir de ahora, "felicidades Ed, maldito fracasado".

No le hacía ninguna gracia alcanzar la mayoría de edad apartado de su hermano, sin poder escuchar ni un simple "felicidades" de su boca ni sentir un cálido abrazo. Era lo que más deseaba, pero ninguna tarta de cumpleaños se lo concedería.

Alphonse Heiderich, la burda copia de la persona que adoraba, aquella noche tenía una reunión importante con sus compañeros de proyectos. Pero aunque no tuviese que asistir no sabía nada de aquella fecha tan significativa y a la vez tan insignificante para él. En cierto modo, agradecía aquello ya que si hubiese sido Heiderich quien le hubiese felicitado y abrazado en lugar de _su_ Alphonse hubiese resultado demasiado doloroso y un sentimiento de angustia que reprimía minuto a minuto lo haría derrumbarse y llorar, rompiendo la promesa que se había hecho de no derramar ni una lágrima frente a nadie más que su hermano. Cuando lo hiciera, sería de alegría por volver a verlo. No antes.

Edward se revolvió en la cama buscando una posición más cómoda que parecía no existir. Estaba intranquilo pero quería dormir.

- ¿Debía felicitarme a mí mismo?- se preguntó, siendo consciente de que Winry no le organizaría una fiesta sorpresa en su casa, la abuela Pinako no le haría un pastel de chocolate y Al no le regalaría ni siquiera un beso en la frente- Maldita sea...- eso era lo que más quería, lo que más _necesitaba._

Cerró los ojos abrazándose a sí mismo, imaginando el aspecto que tendría su hermano pequeño en aquel momento. Estaba seguro de que lo habría superado en estatura, y que conservaría su mismo semblante infantil. Dentro de poco también él cumpliría años, diecisiete si mal no recordaba. En su mente lo vistió como vagamente recordaba, con una camisa azul marino, una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones verdes, del mismo color de sus ojos. Seguramente estaría tan hermoso como siempre, o quizá más.

Y así, se sumió en los sueños.

Despertó cuando sintió peso sobre él, cuando oyó aquel murmullo cerca de su oído.

- Niisan...

Como un resorte, abrió los ojos encontrándose directamente con los de Al, sus preciosos ojos pardos lo miraban alegres y emocionados. Estaba tumbado sobre su cuerpo, sus piernas caían a los costados de las suyas y sus brazos comenzaban a rodearlo, a transmitirle su calor. Parecía más pequeño de como él lo imaginaba, pero seguía siendo tan bello como siempre, o incluso más. Los mechones de flequillo caían distraídamente desde su frente, causándole a Edward cosquillas en las mejillas. Observó que junto a su cuello caían más mechones de aquel brillante cabello castaño y llevó una de sus manos tras la cabeza de Al, comprobando que llevaba el cabello largo recogido, como él. Vestía un traje negro como los que solía usar él en sus viajes, solo que abrochado por botones. Una lágrima cayó desde sus estrellas pardas hasta su propio rostro. Era él y era real. Lo atrajo hacia sí, abrazándolo como si jamás lo hubiese hecho antes. Lo escuchó sollozar de alegría en su oído, y él lo acompañó en silencio.

- Feliz cumpleaños, niisan... Te echo tanto de menos...- susurró el menor.

- En este momento no podría ser más feliz, Al...

Desplazó sus manos hacia las mejillas de Al, que ahora se encontraban a pocos centímetros de su rostro, y con los pulgares barrió sus lágrimas, mostrándole una amplia sonrisa que el pequeño correspondió. No supo cómo, debido a que su mente había quedado en blanco, pero segundos después sus labios descansaban sobre los de él. El mundo gris, frío y triste dejó de existir en aquel momento para ellos. Edward sorbió los restos salados de lágrimas que residían en los labios secos de su hermano, lamiéndolos en el proceso, provocando que éste los abriese y dejase que el mayor explorase el interior de su boca mientras él hacía lo mismo en la suya.

El alquimista rubio se incorporó, dejándo al castaño sentado sobre él. Besó con ternura su labio inferior y luego desplazó su boca por su cuello, provocando que la respiración de Alphonse se entrecortase ligeramente. Éste llevó sus manos hacia el cabello de Ed, introduciendo sus dedos bajo la zona recogida hasta que, suavemente, se lo desató, haciendo que la corta melena dorada cayese libre por su espalda. Lo atraía hacia sí, rogando silenciosamente más de él. Sintió que una corta distancia se abrió paso entre ellos, sintió la mirada de oro de Edward clavarse en la suya, sintió la mano humana acariciar su mejilla. Sintió mil escalofríos placenteros.

Observó al mayor prestar atención a su pecho, donde comenzaba a desabrochar muy lentamente, uno a uno, los botones de su chaqueta negra, dejando poco a poco su fornido torso al descubierto. Pasó la yema de los dedos de la mano humana por él una vez abierta, deleitándose del tacto suave después de tanto tiempo, y cuando llegó a los hombros la deslizó cuidadosamente por los brazos del hermano al que amaba tanto y tan pecaminosamente. El toque helado de la mano metálica lo hizo estremecer cuando acarició su espalda, atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia él, lamiendo cada centímetro de su piel. Incluso notó cómo Ed clavaba sus dientes en su hombro, provocándole un dolor delicioso, haciéndole ahogar una exclamación. Un gemido escapó de su garganta cuando el otro comenzó a jugar con sus pequeños pezones.

Subió de nuevo buscando los labios de Al, quien aprovechó el momento para descubir el tórax de su hermano con la misma suavidad que él, sin alejarse de su boca durante el transcurso. Luego, apoyó la frente en su hombro mientras recorría su pecho con ambas manos, para después besar su cuello tanto y con tanta intensidad que le dejaba marcas rojas en su recorrido. Enloquecían con las respiraciones del otro, con su aroma, su calidez, su tacto... Su mera existencia. El mundo parecía detenido y sólo estaban ellos dos.

Fue entonces que la mano sana de Edward bajó por el vientre de Alphonse, acariciándolo cálidamente. Desabrochó el botón del pantalón con cuidado y deslizó fácilmente la cremallera, dejando a la vista parte de la ropa interior del menor. Introdujo la mano en ella, sintiendo las manos de Al aferrarse con más fuerza a su espalda en un acto reflejo cuando rozó su miembro. Cuando los dedos de Ed envolvieron aquella parte de él, el alquimista más joven se mordió el labio inferior para no gemir, costándole un gran esfuerzo cuando su hermano comenzó a mover la mano de arriba hacia abajo, en unas gratas y suaves caricias. La situación dejaba a Alphonse perdido, sin saber hacer otra cosa más que besar y aferrarse al cuerpo de su hermano, tratando de no hacer ruido.

Al cabo de unos segundos, o tal vez minutos, ya no quedaba ropa en ninguno de los dos cuerpos. Toda yacía olvidada y arrugada en el suelo. Ed se detuvo cuando Al hizo presión en su pecho, obligándolo a volver a tumbarse. El menor repartió besos por todo el rostro de su hermano mientras arrastraba suavemente su mano a través de su torso, buscando su cavidad. Acarició lentamente su exterior, estimulándolo, y más tarde introdujo cuidadosamente uno de sus dedos, causando que gemidos de placer rompiesen en la garganta de su hermano. Lo oyó murmurar su nombre en mitad del éxtasis y no evitó la tentación de volver a probar sus labios mientras introducía un segundo dedo, haciendo que los quejidos placenteros de su hermano muriesen en su boca, entre los roces de sus lenguas, mientras los movía en su interior.

- A-Al... Quiero... Quiero sentir que eres real...- los murmullos casi imperceptibles de Ed causaron que una sonrisa dulce se dibujase en el rostro del mencionado.

- Soy real, niisan...

Extrajo sus dedos del interior de la persona que tanto amaba y se dispuso a penetrarlo lentamente, tratando de causarle el menor daño posible. Vio que Ed se mordía un dedo tratando de no gritar y que una lágrima se deslizó desde su párpado hasta la almohada y se quedó quieto, esperando a que se acostumbrase al tiempo que trataba de calmarlo con caricias.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado el menor.

Sintió las manos de Edward presionar sus caderas como una señal para que continuase. Al se dejó caer suavemente sobre el mayor mientras continuaba con sus embestidas, acompañadas de caricias y besos, arropado por los robustos brazos de su hermano. El clímax les llegó pronto, dejándolos exhaustos el uno sobre el otro.

- Te quiero, Al...- le dijo en un susurro, sólo para él- Te quiero tanto...

- Yo a ti también, niisan...

Sellaron sus palabras con un tierno beso, un último contacto antes de caer presas del sueño... Juntos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward abrió los ojos con la luz de un nuevo día y una sonrisa en el rostro, recordándolo todo. Se dio la vuelta para buscar a Alphonse en la cama, pero no estaba por ninguna parte. Se dio cuenta enseguida de que seguía en Munich y que todo... había sido un sueño.

Se cubrió con las sábanas viendo distraídamente los dorados rayos de sol filtrarse por la ventana, el flotar de las motas de polvo descubiertas en su luz. Se sintió terriblemente deprimido por alguna razón. Estar despierto en un cuarto de un apartamento de Munich era muchísimo más desagradable que estar soñando en un mundo paralelo junto a él. Cerró los ojos, tratando de volver a sumergirse en algún sueño donde pudiese verlo otra vez. Había sido tan... ¿real?

Alphonse Heiderich entró en la estancia, luciendo una amplia aunque cansada sonrisa. Era obvio que la reunión había durado toda la noche y seguramente habría llegado hacía unos minutos.

- Buenos días, Edward-san.- dijo amablemente, como cada mañana.

Ed, sin embargo, no dijo nada. No se movió, no hizo ningún gesto... nada.

- Me enteré de que hoy es tu cumpleaños¿cierto?

_Feliz cumpleaños, niisan... Te echo tanto de menos..._- una y otra vez resonaban las palabras en su cabeza.

- Sí...- respondió desganado, sin interesarse en cómo lo había descubierto.

- Los chicos y yo te organizamos una comida para celebrarlo... ¿Nos harás el honor de acompañarnos?

- Sí...- repitió mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

Cuando se levantó, vio que Heiderich se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el joven de ojos dorados.

- Edward-san... No llevas...- pero sólo podía señalarlo.

Entonces Ed se dio cuenta: estaba desnudo, su ropa estaba tirada malamente en el suelo.

"- Seguramente me la quité mientras soñaba..."- pensó mientras la cogía y se vestía rápido, disculpándose con el joven alemán.

Una vez vestido, aún un poco desastroso, indicó a Alphonse que podía darse la vuelta tranquilamente, y este obedeció mientras le contaba detalles acerca de la comida. Pero, de pronto, el chico de ojos azules se había quedado callado, como si hubiese visto a un fantasma.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- ¿Qué te pasa en el cuello?

Ed, extrañado, se dirigió a un espejo y se examinó la zona del cuello que Alphonse señalaba: tenía marcas rojas.

- ¿Estuviste con alguien anoche?

Pero el joven Fullmetal no podía artícular palabra ni despegar la vista del espejo. No cabía duda alguna: aquello eran los besos de Alphonse. Comenzó a reír sin saber por qué, ante la mirada extrañada del rubio alemán.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Cuándo piensas despertar de tu siesta, dormilón?- murmuró Winry junto a la cama de Alphonse Elric, quien había caído dormido y hacía bastantes horas que no despertaba.

Pero de pronto, abrió los ojos. Y el mundo de su alrededor le parecía extraño, no reconocía el lugar.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó, desconcertado.

- Pues en mi casa¿dónde si no?

Todo un maldito sueño... No podía ser.

- Oye, Al... Si tienes que ducharte será mejor que lo hagas ahora que la temperatura está bien. Si esperas más rato hará frío.

El menor de los Elric asintió, mirando al suelo entristecido. Comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su chaqueta recordando uno a uno los movimientos de su hermano en sus sueños, y se la quitó con la vaga esperanza de que era Edward quien lo hacía. De pronto, la rubia cabeza de Winry se acercó peligrosamente a él, o más bien a su hombro y lo examinaba con detenimiento.

- ¿Dónde te has hecho esto, Al?

Y señaló una marca de dientes en la zona de la clavícula. Al quedó impactado al verla, pero luego sonrió y se llevó los dedos a ella.

- En mis sueños, Win.

* * *


End file.
